Maul
Maul (dawniej znany jako Darth Maul) pochodził z Dathomiry. Przed tym jak został lordem sith mieszkał na swojej rodzinnej planecie razem z braćmi Feralem i Savage'm Opress'em i matką Talzin. Podczas bitwy o Naboo stoczył pojedynek z Kenobim i jego Mistrzem. Maul zabił Mistrza Kenobiego. Kenobi jednak pokonał Maula odcinając mu nogi i tak pierwszy raz zginął. Kiedy powrócił miał cybernetyczne nogi. Razem z Savage'm walczyli w wojnach klonów. Savage był uczniem Maula a wcześniej hrabiego Dooku którego zdradził. Po walce z Palpatine'm w Sundri Palpatine zabił Savage'a i Uwięził Maula. Gdy się uwolnił szukał zemsty na wszystkich, którzy go skrzywdzili. Poleciał na Malachor i zbudował nowy podwójny miecz świetlny. Próbował przeciągnąć Ezrę na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Star Wars: Rebelianci Pułapka na załogę Ducha Dwa lata przed bitwą o Yavin zastawił pułapkę na Zeba, Herę, Sabine i Choppera. Gdy dzwonił przez hologram do Kanana i Ezry powiedział żeby przyniesli mu holokrony Jedi i Sithów. Później Ezra i Kanan polecieli do Maula. Maul chciał zabić Kanana i wypchnął go w kosmos. Kanan przeleciał i uratował się. Maul z Erzrą zaczęli łączyć holokrony. Po jakimś czasie holokrony się rozłączyły a Maul uciekł. Miał odpowiedź na pytanie. Wiedział że poszukiwana przez niego osoba żyje. Ponowne spotkanie z Ezrą Po tych wydarzeniach Maul po raz kolejny namawiał Ezrę by do niego dołączył. Poleciał z nim na planetę Dathomir i pokazał mu wszystkie pamiątki z czasów kiedy władał ludem Satine Kryze. Ezra najbardziej zachwycił się Mrocznym Mieczem który należał do Mandaloriana Pre Vizsli a jeszcze przedtem do Jedi. Po czasie w Kanana i Sabine wcieliły się duchy Sióstr Nocy. Sabine wzięła Mroczny Miecz Maula i walczyła z Ezrą a Kanan z Maulem. Gdy duchy z nich odleciały Kanan, Sabine i Ezra wrócili do bazy a Maul znowu nie przeciągnął Ezry na Ciemną Stronę i stracił Mroczny Miecz który stał się własnością Sabine. Ponowne spotkanie Obi-Wana i śmierć Gdy Obi-Wan pilnował młodego Luka Skywalkera Maul to wyczuł i wybrał się na Tatooine. Gdy spotkał Kenobiego zaczął się bardzo krótki pojedynek w ciągu którego Obi-Wan przeciął Miecz Maula na pół i równocześnie zadał mu śmiertelny cios. Ciekawostki *On i Thrawn są głównymi antagonistami sezonu 3. *Maul był pierwszą wielką postacią wywodzącą się z filmów, które zginęły w jednych z animowanych seriali w Gwiezdnych Wojnach. *Głos mu użyczył Sam Witwer, który również użyczył głosu w Gwiezdnych wojnach: Wojnach Klonów. *Pomimo faktu, że porzucił tytuł "Dartha" w czasach Rebeliantów, większość marketingu, koncepcji i towarów nadal nazywa go Darthem Maulem. *Manewr, który Maul próbuje wykonać na Obi-Wanie w pojedynku na Tatooine, w którym próbuje na krótko ogłuszyć Obi-Wana za pomocą rękojeści miecza, a następnie wykonać morderczy cios, był tym samym manewrem, który wykorzystał, aby zabić Qui-Gona Jinna. *Używanie laski przez Maula, mimo że niekoniecznie jej wymagało, było porównywalne z Darthem Sidious i Yodą, którzy mogli zwieść innych swoim starym wyglądem, kiedy w rzeczywistości byli całkiem sprawni. *Maul początkowo umarł na Malachorze z rąk Vadera w trakcie ich pojedynku, lecz ta scena została wycięta, gdyż scenarzyści uważali że to nie właściwy czas na uśmiercenie Maula. *Maul w trakcie trwania serialu miał około 50 lat. *Maul jest pierwszą główną postacią z filmów, które zginęły w Wojnach Klonów lub Rebeliantach. Uważano jednak, że zginął w Mrocznym Widmie. *Nowy miecz świetlny Maula ma podwójne ostrze jak poprzednio, ale nie wiadomo, jak go zdobył. Przypomina on miecz świetlny Inkwizytora, Maul prawdopodobnie wziął go od niego, którego prawdopodobnie zabić. Występowanie Sezon 2 * Zmierzch Padawana (Debiut) Sezon 3 * The Holocrons of Fate * Visions and Voices * Trials of the Darksaber (Wspomniany) * Legacy of Mandalore (Wspomniany * Twin Suns (Śmierć) Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Piloci Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Weterani Wojen Klonów